


Dreamwalking

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamwalking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, even trapped in the cage, still haunts Sam's dreams.  Until Gabriel figures out what is going on and puts a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why_not_sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/gifts).



> This one goes out to Why-Not-Sabriel, wonderful darling that she is! Dreamwalkin’ Gabriel in Sam’s Dream! So she ended up with some H/C for Sammy.

 

 

  
Sam did everything loudly from an angelic perspective.  He prayed loudly, he thought loudly and for fucks sake, apparently he even went so far as to DREAM fucking loudly.  Gabriel scowled at him until Sam started to toss and turn, clearly not sleeping well.  

 

Gabriel tuned in a little more carefully to Sam’s dream.  Catching sight of his brother was a shock, but there Lucifer was, standing over Sam.  Sam was hunched in a small ball, covering his ears as he cried.  

 

In a heartbeat, Gabriel flung himself into Sam’s dream.  Might as well get Sam to relax so maybe his dreams would stop being so fucking /LOUD/.  

 

“You see Sam?  You’re truly worthless.  You saved the world.  Only to become a burden on those around you.  Everyone has to baby you and keep you safe now.  Useless human.”  

 

Sam clenched his eyes shut tighter and wished there was a way to block out Lucifer’s voice properly.  No matter how loud he talked, or thought, or tried to block out the noise, Lucifer’s voice always managed to break through.  

 

“It’s because you know I’m right.  Even trapped in the cage I have the ability to be right Sam.”  Lucifer smiled.  “I am an archangel.”  

 

Gabriel frowned and stepped forward.  “Well, so am I, and I say you are full of horseshit bro.”  He saw Sam’s eyes immediately fill with hope before it died.  The sight was painful in a way Gabriel hadn’t expected.  “Hold on Sasquatch.  I’m taking you somewhere better than this.”  He pressed his fingers to Sam’s forehead.  

 

In a moment, they were in a library, books lining the walls from the ceiling to the floor, comfy chairs scattered around.  Gabriel watched as Sam spun in a slow circle, his eyes wide.  

 

“Where are we?”  Sam asked, still looking around.  The place felt familiar.  He’d never been here, yet he’d been here often.  

 

“It’s a dreamscape you used to have in Stanford.  You’d imagine yourself here, studying, with friends, or any number of scenarios.  It’s a safe place for you.”  

 

Sam sank into a nearby chair and dropped his head into his hands.  “You shouldn’t have brought me here.  Lucifer will just find me again.”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  “Why didn’t you tell me he was fucking around with your dreams?  I could have been shielding you from the beginning.”  

 

Sam shrugged.  “Didn’t want to bother you.  You’re busy.”  

 

Gabriel huffed and walked over to the chair, straddling Sam’s lap.  “You’re not bothering me.  Now, do you want help or not?”  

 

Sam chewed on his lip for a long minute before looking up at Gabriel.  “How can you help me?”  

 

Gabriel reached up to tap Sam on the temple.  “Shield you in here, so you’re safe in your dreams.”  

 

“That sounds nice.”  Sam let his eyes fall closed after a moment, his whole body relaxing to lean into Gabriel.  “So yes, yes please.”  

 

“You got it.”  Gabriel reached up to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “Sleep tight Sasquatch.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
